The Long Trip Home
by Page27
Summary: Will Kim and Shane ever find their way back home, back to each other, back to the amazing love they once shared?
1. Chapter 1

The Long Trip Home

The Long Trip Home

Chapter 1

It had been an exhausting and emotional day. Kimberly had left her house at 5am to arrive at LAX in time for her flight back to Salem, back to Salem for her father's funeral. When she received the phone call from her brother, Roman, she had a gut feeling what he was calling about. Roman told her how their pop had died a hero, saving Bo, their brother's life. Kimberly and her father had not always been close, but after she had disclosed to her family about Uncle Eric's molestation of her as a child, her relationship with her father had evolved to a close and endearing one. Kimberly was clearly her father's favorite, often referring to her as "his best and his brightest." A moniker that she was sure she never lived up to. But even now, after the funeral and wake, as she was driving back to the Salem Airport for her flight back home, she still didn't want to acknowledge that her pop was gone. She could hear him talking to her, saying "You're a Brady, fight for him, Kimmie. I know that you love him, that you've always loved him, fight Kimmie, before it's too late. Fight girl."

As she boarded the plane for the flight back home and settled in to her seat, she grabbed for her earphones and shut her eyes. Maybe whoever would sit next to her would get the hint that she really wasn't in the mood for polite conversation with a total stranger. All she wanted was to think about her pop and how much he meant, would always mean to her. As thoughts of her pop and family gatherings began to fill her head, she was amused to hear what song was beginning to play. She turned her eyes up to the heavens and gave her pop a smile as she thought, "I hear yah Pop, I hear yah."

What would you say if I told you

I've always wanted to hold you

I don't know what we're afraid of

Nothing would change if we made love…

Made love…, oh yes, she couldn't wait to arrive back home and once again make love. She knew he would be back from his latest trip and would be waiting for her. She loved coming home to him, even after all this time he could unnerve her with the anticipation of just being in his arms, or of being with him. Just when she thought this flight would never end she heard over the intercom: "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in 20 minutes, please return your seats to an upright position and securely fasten your seatbelts. The temperature on the ground is a comfortable…"

"At last, I'm finally home" she thought as she grabbed a taxi and headed home. As the taxi pulled up to the driveway, she paid the driver and ran up to the house. She unlocked the front door and entered the grand foyer, she looked around and smiled. To Kimberly they were precious European antiques; to him they were "just old furniture" as he always said. This is the house she loved; it held so many fond memories over the years. "He must be upstairs in bed waiting" she blurted out. She looked up at the rounded staircase and knowing that Jeannie and Andrew were away, she started removing her clothing as she made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to their room. As she opened the door, the only light in the room was coming from the lamp on the night stand beside the bed, where she noticed the champagne chilling and two glasses, and the only man she ever loved, sleeping snugly in their bed. As she stepped out of her heels and finished undressing down to her bra and panties, "Boy, do I have a wonderful surprise for you" she thought. She climbed in bed and gently kissed his shoulder, then whispered in his ear, "Captain D, I'm home darling."

He stirred and realizing she was finally home, turned to face her and said, "Well Mrs. D, welcome home."

"I know this is your favorite part, so I thought I'd leave the rest for you" she said as she motioned to the state of her undress with a mischievous smile on her lips. The lips he loved to kiss. As he put his hand behind her back and kissed her the way only he could kiss her, he unhooked her bra and with one swift motion flung it across the room.

"No, this is my favorite part," he said as he admired her now fully unclothed body, "God you're beautiful." With a devilish smile on his face, he reached for her...

Startled, as she awoke from her dream, she heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing in Los Angeles in 20 minutes. Please return your seats to an upright position and securely fasten your seatbelts. The temperature on the ground is a comfortable…"

Oh she was home alright, but not the home she wanted to be at. But, maybe that would soon change. With both Papa and Miss Peach working their magic from heaven, how could things go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimberly awoke the next day with a slight hangover. Last night when she arrived home to an empty house, she couldn't seem to get the thoughts running in her head to be still. Jumbled thoughts of her father, her brother's illness, her ex-husband, and her current marriage kept racing through her mind. So she found a bottle of wine and headed upstairs.

After her father's funeral, Kimberly knew she had to get her life in order. She had wanted to talk to Phillip last night, but he wasn't home after her flight and hadn't come home by the time she went to bed. Kimberly had realized a long time ago how lonely her marriage had become. She had loved Phillip and he was good to Andrew and Jeannie. They were a family and she was happy, but as the kids grew and became more independent as teenagers, she found her and Phillip didn't have much left in common. She had kept putting off the inevitable, but vowed that was going to change.

She thought that if today was the day she was going to talk to him; she needed to clear her head so she got out of bed and headed for the shower. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello" Kimberly answered the phone holding her head in her hand.

"Mama, is something wrong? You don't sound good." Jeannie asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm afraid I slept in too late this morning and I'm just waking up." Kim replied.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't make Grandpa's funeral. We all wanted so much to be there for you Mom." Jeannie said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Oh honey, I understand. I know you tried." Kim remarked.

"How's Grandma doing?" Jeannie asked.

"She's doing as well as can be expected." Kim answered.

"Mama, I want to fly home to be with you." Jeannie said.

"No, Jeannie, I'm fine. You need to stay there and decide which University you want to attend this fall. You worked so hard for your scholarships. Honey, I want you to enjoy yourself with Andrew and your Dad this spring. We'll spend time together in Salem this summer, just like we had planned. Come the fall you'll be hard at work at school again." Kimberly said.

"Okay Mama, if you're sure you will be alright. I miss you. I can't wait to see you and Grandma this summer. Andrew wants to talk to you now. Mama, I love you." Jeannie said and handed the phone to Andrew.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Thanks for calling and checking in on me." Kim replied.

"Mama, how are you doing? I'm terribly sorry, Dad and I tried everything to get a plane to Salem, but we just couldn't." Andrew explained.

"Andrew, honey, its okay, I understand. I know if it was at all possible, you would have been there. Really, honey, I understand." Kim replied.

"We had a wake for Grandpa here last night. I know he would have loved it." Andrew said.

"Oh Andrew, that was so sweet. You're right, I'm sure he loved it. He loved you and Jeannie so much. The best of the best and brightest he always would say." Kim said with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, Grandpa Shawn had so much love for everyone. I know it's going to be hard on you and Grandma, with him gone." Andrew remarked feeling his mother's pain.

"Yes, it will be, but I have you and Jeannie. You're both a part of him. As long as I have the two of you" Kim's voice began to quiver. Clearing her throat, she went on to say "I love you and Jeannie so much. Thank you for calling Andrew."

"Okay, mama, I love you. Before you hang up, Dad wants to talk to you." Andrew hoped his father would be better able to find the words to help her. Andrew handed the phone to Shane and he and Jeannie left the room.

"Kimberly, how are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Oh, you know me, I'm fine. I'm just fine." Kim replied as she started to pace the floor.

"Kim, it's me, you can't fool me, now how are you really doing?" Shane said as he too started to pace.

"I, I feel so, I don't know Shane, I feel so." Kim started to say.

"Feel all alone?" Shane asked.

"Yes, you know me to well. He was always there for me. I miss him so much." Kim began to cry.

"I know Kimberly, I know. He's still looking out for you Kim. You know he loved you with all his heart; he loved all of his family. I miss him too Kim." Shane tried to comfort her.

"I know. You loved him like your own father. He had great respect for you Shane" Kim replied.

"Kim, you know I'm only a phone call away. If you need me for anything Kim, I'm right here." Shane just didn't know what to say to make his ex-wife feel better. He wished he could be there in person to hold her and wipe her tears away.

"I know that Shane." Kim replied wishing she could ask him for his comfort. "I have to go now. I'll call the children tomorrow, okay?" she said as she broke down and hung up the phone.

"Bye Kim." Shane said as he heard her hang up the phone. "I'll always be here for you Kim, waiting." he said to himself as he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LOCATION: Donovan Manor, England

Shane put down the phone and thought to himself, "I'll always be here for you Kim, waiting."

He opened the drawer to his desk and took out her cameo. As he picked it up, his mind wandered back to the time he had first wanted to give Kimberly the cameo. He had wanted to give it to her when they were at Donovan Manor for the first time, after they had professed their love and after they had both given all of themselves to each other. But as usual some thing, or someone, or they themselves always got in the way. At that time it was Emma, his once presumed dead wife. His mind also wandered back to the day he received the cameo back from Kimberly. She had placed it inside an envelope along with the divorce papers for him to sign and sent it back to him.

"I swear Kimberly, some day I'll get you back," he announced out loud. At that moment, Andrew and Jeannie came back into the room. Jeannie said, "Dad, you were in here a long time, I was beginning to worry. Is Mom alright?"

Startled, Shane put the cameo back and closed the drawer. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, yes she's alright. She said she would call the both of you tomorrow."

"Dad," Andrew began. "I couldn't help but overhear what you just said; about getting Mom back."

"Oh Andrew, don't be silly, I was talking about getting her back to her old self again. You know, before your Grandfather's death." Shane said as he walked over to the window to get away from Andrew's and Jeannie's eye contact and impending meddling.

Jeannie and Andrew both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Dad" Jeannie said. "We also saw you looking at Mom's cameo."

Shane turned around and said, "I was looking for my reading glasses. I just happened to come across it."

Andrew walked over and sat down in the leather chair and advised Jeannie, "I tried several times over the years to get Dad to talk about Mom. About why they weren't together, especially since they always seem to get along so well together. He always would dismiss me and say your mother is married to Phillip now."

Jeannie took her place in the other chair and said to Andrew, "I know. I got the same old song and dance over the years too. Maybe now that we're both grown, I am going to be eighteen this year Dad, you can be honest with us and tell us what really happened."

Shane and Andrew both smiled at each other with Jeannie's announcement of her maturity at the ripe ole age of eighteen.

"Oh come on guys." Shane tried to come up with an excuse to dismiss their questions again.

"We're waiting Dad," Andrew and Jeannie said in unison.

"The two of you are bloody impossible. You know that don't you." Shane said.

"Yes, we know that father" again in unison they replied.

Shane couldn't help but smile at both of them. "Well, I don't really know where to start. Most of it we have already told you over the years; your mother's past, your kidnapping Andrew, and Victor Kiriakis. We've even told you about Cal Winters and his deception about you Jeannie."

"Yes father, but none of that explains why you're not together now. You love Mom, Mom loves you. We're not blind or stupid, Daddy" Jeannie remarked.

"No, no. The two of you are definitely not blind or stupid. Sometimes I think that perhaps you see too much." Shane turned away and looked out the window as he tried to get the courage to tell his children how he had let their mother down.

"The one thing we, or I should say I, have never told you about is your Aunt Kayla" Shane started off.

"Aunt Kayla? Andrew asked. Jeannie and Andrew looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, Aunt Kayla. It started at the time Kim was pregnant with Jeannie, I told her Cal didn't matter and he didn't. It was me, my bloody stupid sense of pride. I had failed your mother, I didn't, I couldn't, protect her. I was too blind to see, to understand, that she didn't really need or ask for my protection. She only needed for me to love her, to be there for her. I put up a damn wall with my foolish pride and I wouldn't let your mother in. Until she had no other choice but to leave me" Shane explained.

Shane went on to say, "She left me, which I couldn't blame her for, but when she went away she took everything. She took her love, she took the both of you, and she took away the Brady family. I was left with nothing in a big, empty house; that once was filled with such joy, such love."

"So what does all this have to do with Aunt Kayla?" Jeannie asked.

"Patience, Jeannie, patience." Shane continued to say. "At about that same time, your Aunt Kayla was lead to believe that your Uncle Steve had died. She came to me for help, to find whoever was responsible for Steve's death. We began to work together on the case, she and Stephanie moved in, and soon I wasn't so alone. I thought I had some kind of a life again. That's about the same time that Kim sent her cameo back, along with divorce papers for me to sign. With a stroke of a pen, Kim and I were officially through. Over time Kayla and I grew closer, and eventually we both thought we were in love. Kim came back to Salem about that same time. She wanted to see if there was anything left between us. Again, I pushed her away. She eventually went back to LA and Kayla and I soon realized that I was never going to be her Steve and Kayla was never going to be Kim." Shane turned around to face his children. He continued to say, "But, as terrible as that was to do to your Mother, the worse part was the things I said to Kim. Terrible things once said you just can't take back. Nothing I can do will ever make up for my words. Now I have to live with that fact. I lost the only woman I will ever love."

Jeannie got up and ran over to hug her father.

"Father, have you ever told Mom this?" Andrew enquired.

"Yes. At the time, she was still really hurting and not ready to hear me. Later, much later, she came to me and said she forgave me, but it was just too painful to be in that sort of relationship ever again. And, not long after that, she married Phillip. It took a lot of work and a long time, but Kim and I became good friends again, and I'm not willing to loose that." Shane admitted.

"I think I'll go check on dinner. It should be ready soon." And with that Shane left the room.

Both Jeannie and Andrew sat there awhile, not really knowing what to say to each other.

Andrew was the first to break the silence, "Well, I guess now we know. I don't see much chance for them to ever get back together. It's funny, growing up I always thought that if I knew exactly what it was that came between them, I could find a way somehow to fix it; to bring them together. Now I don't think anything can."

Jeannie blurted out, "You're wrong Andrew! Mom might be happy with Phillip, but didn't you ever notice that she was never really, I don't know, content, unless Dad was around?"

"Of course I did! Anybody with eyes could see that. But, they're adults, kiddo, and if this is the way they choose to live their lives, there's nothing we can do." Andrew chimed in. Andrew patted her on the head and left the room.

Jeannie hated when Andrew would pat her head and walk away; treating her like a little kid. "I'm not a little kid, and I don't care what you say Andrew!" Jeannie yelled after him. "Mom and Dad belong together and together they will be, I just have to come up with a plan." Jeannie said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter _4_

_LOCATION: Donovan Manor_

_Andrew entered the dining room and asked, " What delicious meal has Niles left for us tonight? Guess it's just going to be you and me tonight at dinner Father. Jeannie said she wasn't hungry and went up to her room."_

"_Oh, is she upset from earlier?" Shane inquired._

"_No, actually I think she went upstairs to devise the grand plan to get you and Mother together." Andrew remarked as he pulled out his chair and sat down for dinner._

"_I see!" Shane smiled. "I must say she is her mother's daughter." _

"_Father, now that we're alone, there is something I would like to say." Andrew started as Shane poured the wine._

"_Well go ahead son, I'd be interested in what you have to say." Shane reassured his son._

"_I didn't want to say anything in front of Jeannie, but there are some things about you and Aunt Kayla I do remember. I suppose I was too young to fully comprehend your relationship, but I do remember some." Andrew looked up at his father to judge if he should say what he had always wanted to tell his father. "I remember you coming out to LA and hoping you had come to bring Jeannie, Mom, and me back home with you. Back to Salem, so we could be a family again. Instead you left us there and took Aunt Kayla and Stephanie with you. I hated you for that Father."_

"_Andrew, I'm sorry, I…" Shane began to say, but was interrupted by his son._

"_No Dad, I need you to just listen for a moment." Andrew interrupted. "I hated you. I hated that you chose them instead of us, but mostly, I hated hearing Mom cry night after night in her room. I hated you for hurting Mom."_

"_Andrew, I am sorry." Shane sat there knowing how deeply he had let his family down. His heart ached for all the pain he had caused his family._

"_Want to know how I overcame that hate?" Andrew asked his father._

_Shane replied in an almost inaudible sound, "Yes son."_

"_It was Mom. One night after Jeannie had gone to bed, I told her how much I hated you and why." Andrew told him. "She said follow me, led me into the kitchen, and then she did the oddest thing. She got out a cheesecake and two forks and we began to talk about you while devouring the cheesecake. She called it the "Donovan Sure Fire Cure." Actually, it became quite the tradition growing up over the years. If Jeannie or I had a problem, it was usually dissected over cheesecake."_

_Shane had to smile at the mention of the "Donovan Sure Fire Cure."_

_Andrew continued by saying, "Mom reminded me of how you delivered me in the middle of nowhere. How hard you searched for me when I was kidnapped. She told me some of your spy stories and how you were the youngest to make Captain in the ISA. She told me story after story about the good times, how much you loved both Jeannie and I, and she promised me that even though you weren't living with us, I could call and talk to you anytime I wanted. I never heard her cry at night after that. It was as if, we both had found our love for you again that night. What I'm trying to say is, Mom and I both forgave you. She knows how much you love us and her. Go to her Dad, just go to her and tell her. What are you both waiting for?"_

"_Oh, Andrew, I have gone to her. Yes, she forgave me a long time ago. That's not the problem. She's not willing to take a chance, she can't trust me Andrew. The only thing I can do now is wait and earn her trust and respect by being there for her no matter how long it takes." Shane admitted to his son._

"_You're wrong Dad! I'm not asking as a child who desperately wants his parents together. I'm grown now and I had a wonderful childhood. I just want you and Mother to be happy. Mom forgave you Father, why don't you try forgiving yourself." Andrew stated as he excused himself from the table._

_LOCATION: Los Angeles, Collier Home_

_Kimberly had decided that a bubble bath was what she needed to soothe her hangover. She had to get her thoughts together before Phillip came home. She wasn't sure what had kept him out all night, but then again, it wasn't the first time either. Kim hoped it wasn't happening again, even though, in the back of her mind she knew it to be the truth. She couldn't go through it, she wouldn't go through it again._

_As the hot bath and bubbles began to relax her body, Kim's mind drifted back in time, back to the night Shane and Kim almost found their way back to each other._

_LOCATION: Donovan Manor, Christmas 1993_

_Shane waited for Kim's plane to land. He had missed his children and his ex-wife, even though her finance Phillip would be in tow. As passengers began to disembark, he could hardly wait to see his children, they were growing up much too fast. Mostly he couldn't wait to see his beautiful Kimberly. Andrew spotted Shane and ran to hug and kiss his father. Little Jeannie Beanie, as she was called, followed her big brother and gave her father one of her smiles and instantly Shane picked her up and twirled her round and round. She looked so much like her mother, Shane couldn't help but melt every time Jeannie smiled at him. As he saw Kimberly and their eyes met, Shane felt his heart in his throat. She was the only woman that could stop him dead in his tracks with just the sight of her. Shane looked around and noticed Phillip was nowhere to be seen, he also noticed Kim's bare finger. Kim smiled and gave Shane a polite and guarded hug. Leaning into his ear she said, "Phillip, as you've probably already observed, will not be joining us and please, don't ask."_

_Shane gathered his family and their bags and they headed out to his car. Andrew and Jeannie talked non-stop to Shane, they were so excited for Christmas. They each began to tell their father what they wanted Santa to bring. The children finally fell asleep about half-way home and Shane was finally able to turn his attention to Kimberly. They made small talk to avoid the awkward silence about Phillip._

_As Shane pulled onto the long drive to Donovan Manor, Kim began to smile. She hadn't realized how much she missed this home. So many wonderful memories came flooding back. As Shane got out of the car and walked around to open her door, Kim sat there lost in her memories until she looked up and saw him with his hand held out for her. Kimberly placed her hand in his and got out of the car, hoping her knees wouldn't give her nervousness away. Suddenly they were standing only inches apart, as their eyes met, neither not knowing what to say or do, they just as quickly turned away._

_The next morning after a family breakfast, Shane and Kim left the children with Simmons and drove back to London to shop for presents for Andrew and Jeannie. There was only two days before Christmas and there was so much to do. Shane remembered every single item on his children's wish list for Santa as they had rattled them off last night and was determined not to disappoint. Kimberly was sure they would never get it all done in time. After a full day of shopping, they made it back in time for dinner and spent the evening stringing berries and popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. Shane couldn't remember a time he was happier._

_The next day was even more hectic than the day before. Shane took Andrew and Jeannie to the local merchants to buy presents for their mother and of course to show his children off. Kim had taken the children shopping in LA to pick out their father's presents and brought them on the plane. After returning home, the four Donovan's set about to find the perfect tree. Shane took them to the same field, out behind the house, his father took his family to chop down a tree. After much squabbling between the four of exactly what made a tree perfect, Jeannie and Andrew spied the same perfect tree. With great effort Shane managed to cut it down, load it on the small cart, and Andrew and Kim wheeled it back to the house, while Shane carried Jeannie on his shoulders. That evening they decorated the tree, went to Mass, and hurried home to get the children off to bed so Santa could come. _

_After the children went up to bed, Shane and Kim got into their pajamas and prepared for the long night in front of them. Kimberly began wrapping presents while Shane began assembling Andrew's bike and Jeannie's doll house. Shane was determined to have both presents sitting under the tree with the rest of the wrapped presents before the children woke. Kimberly finished wrapping and placing presents under the tree and helped Shane finish Jeannie's doll house. The only thing left to do was Andrew's bike. Kim couldn't believe they were going to get everything done in time. Kimberly got out a bottle of champagne and two glasses and poured them a drink while she waited for Shane to finish the bike. Andrew had a bike in LA, but he wanted one at Donovan Manor to ride while he spent summers here with his father. Kim knew how important it was to Andrew to spend time with Shane. She told him how Andrew idolized him, and how excited he was to be here this Christmas._

_Several glasses of champagne later, Shane finished his son's bike. Kim placed a big red bow on it and Shane put it next to Jeannie's doll house by the tree. They would be the first presents their children would see in the morning. Kim was so excited, she grabbed Shane around the neck and gave him a hug._

_All at once, she felt Shane's arms wrap around her, she smelled his cologne and felt her fingers running through his hair. Shane felt Kim's body pressed up against his, smelled her soft, beautiful hair and felt her warm breathe on his neck. At the same time, they sighed a quiver of a sigh and neither one could move out of the other's arms. Shane's lips found Kim's and there was no turning back. They looked longingly into each other's eyes and their eyes said everything that needed to be said._

_Kim walked over and picked up the champagne bottle and glasses and walked over to the door, stopped and looked over her shoulder at Shane and instantly he began to follow. She went up the stairs and instead of going to the end of the hall to the guest room, she turned and went into Shane's bedroom. Shane followed, shut the door and leaned back against it and watched Kim's every move. Kim could be a very playful lover, but it wasn't often she was so forward and bold. She set the champagne and glasses down and with her back to Shane, knowing full well he was watching, she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She walked over to the side of the bed, grabbed at her nightgown and pulled it over her head and let it too fall to the floor. As she turned to face Shane, he tried to think of something suave and romantic, but as he crossed the room to Kimberly, the only words he could say was "God your beautiful."_

_As their lips met, he picked her up and laid her on the bed and they began to make love and make love again. Exhausted and content they fell asleep in each other's arms. Morning came all too quickly and Andrew and Jeannie came running into Shane's room to announce Santa had been there._

_A couple of days after Christmas, the night before Kim and the children were to return to LA, Shane and Kim had a late night supper together. Kim thought she had come to her senses and knew she had to end it with Shane. She tried her best to explain. She told him she wasn't ready to trust him completely, that what happened was a mistake and she had to consider the children. It wasn't fair to the children, to risk hurting them if things didn't work out. "I'll always love you Shane, but I'm not willing to go through the pain we always seem to cause each other. My past always seems to get in the way."_

"_No! Damn it Kimberly, no! Shane began as he grabbed Kim. Yes, I said some horrible things to you when we broke up. But it was said in anger, I wanted to hurt you as much as you were hurting me! You were my wife, Kimberly, the mother of my children! Do you honestly think that if I ever thought of you, even for one minute, one second, as a whore I would have made a life with you? I love you Kim, I've never stopped loving you."_

_As the tears streamed down Kim's face, she looked away and told Shane, "No, I can't. I won't risk it ever again." She turned and ran upstairs to the guest room._

_Within a couple of months after returning to LA, Phillip and Kim were married._

Kimberly couldn't believe what a mistake she made that night. But, it was made, and she learned to live with her choice of Phillip over Shane. "Oh, Kimber you got to stop daydreaming like this" Kim thought to herself. She shook her head, grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

It was almost noon by the time Kim had finished dressing and was ready to take the first step to change her life. She went down the hall and looked in Phillip's room. Still, no Phillip. She dialed her lawyer on her cell and made an appointment to meet him. As she drove over to her lawyer's office, she gained more confidence that she was doing the right thing and more determination to see this thing through. The meeting was very short, she didn't want or need anything from Phillip in the divorce settlement. She just wanted it over as quick as possible. On her way home, Kim tried to call Phillip at work, but he wasn't there. In fact, his secretary told Kim that Phillip had been fired in December and she hadn't seen him since. Kim knew she had better call the bank and check their accounts.

As Kim came through the front door, Phillip was standing at the bar with a drink in his hand. It looked as though he had been drinking for quite awhile. Kim took a deep breath and prepared herself for another one of their arguments.

"So, Phillip began, where have you been?"

"Where have I been? You haven't been home since before I left for my father's funeral. I think the better question is where have you been?" Kimberly snapped back at him.

"Don't talk to me like that Kimberly. I asked you a question and I want an answer!" Phillip demanded.

"Okay Phillip, you want to know where I've been? I've been to see my lawyer, I know all the money is gone, I want a divorce" Kimberly started to say.

Phillip grabbed her arm, looked her in the eye and said, "A divorce? You're not divorcing me, not now. You walk when I say you can walk."

Kimberly said through gritted teeth, "You're hurting me Phillip."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LOCATION: Donovan Manor, next morning

Jeannie, who missed dinner last night, had gotten up early and was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Shane entered. "Good morning Dad. Breakfast is almost ready. Andrew said he needed to get back to work and something about even if his father was the Chief there was work that had to get done. He left for London about a half hour ago. It's just you and me today." Jeannie said as she brought the omelets to the table.

"Oh, this looks delicious. So young lady, what is it you have up your sleeve so early this morning?" Shane inquired knowing his daughter was up in her room last night devising the grand plan to bring her parents back together.

"Father, I don't have any idea what you are referring to." Jeannie replied trying to look hurt that her Father would think she was up to something. "I just thought it would be nice to have a chat. I mean we really don't get much time together."

"Okay sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?" Shane asked knowing full well what the subject matter was going to be.

"I thought it would be nice if we could have dinner out tonight. Somewhere fancy perhaps. We can get all dressed up, just the two of us." Jeannie replied knowing that now wasn't the right time to start any inquiries about her Mom.

"I would be very honored to escort you tonight. It's a date!" Shane said realizing his daughter was changing her tactics. Oh she was every bit as smart and beautiful as her Mother.

LATER THAT EVENING

Shane looking very handsome in his tux, pacing back and forth at the bottom of the staircase was waiting for Jeannie's grand entrance. Even as a little girl, she loved dressing up and commanding everyone's attention as she gracefully entered a room. Tonight would be no different. There she stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for her father's acknowledgement. Shane looked up and when he saw his daughter he couldn't believe just how much she did look like her Mother. She was absolutely breathtaking in her yellow A-line dress. There was a little sparkle around the neckline and empire waist. As Shane held out his hand, as Jeannie came down the stairs, he realized that his little girl had become quite the young woman. A fact he wasn't too sure he approved of.

"Jeannie you look very stunning. You really are a beautiful young woman." Shane admitted.

"Thank you and you're looking very handsome tonight." Jeannie glowed with her father's approval. "Are we ready to go?"

Shane placed Jeannie's wrap on her shoulders and said, "Cinderella, your coach awaits."

They made small talk in the limo. Jeannie was always amazed at how comfortable her father made her feel. Jeannie could see why her mother fell for her father. He never had expectations for you to live up to, he accepted you as you.

As they were being seated at the restaurant, Shane noticed that his little girl was turning heads of grown men, and he wasn't at all sure he liked it. Jeannie always had boys flocking around, that he was use to, but tonight he couldn't help but see his daughter in a new light. She was growing up right before his eyes and he had to admit what a beautiful and self-assured young woman she had evolved into.

After the waiter took their order, Jeannie knew it was time to start her inquest. "Dad?" She started. "Did you ever come here with Mom?"

"Yes. Quite a few times actually." Shane stated knowing what his daughter was up to.

"I thought so. Do you still come here often? With anybody else I mean?" Jeannie inquired.

"No Jeannie, I haven't been here in quite some time." Shane said sipping his wine and trying to avoid a smile. "It's a special place, and I only take my best girls. I've only been here with Kim and you."

"You still love her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." she blurted.

"Jeannie." Shane knew that this was going to be a long night.

"But Dad, I know you do!" Jeannie replied. "I just think it's such a loss. For both of you. To spend your whole life denying what everyone else can see as plain as day."

"Young lady, I thought you wanted to go out tonight so we could spend time together. Not rehash about your Mother and me." Shane said trying not to show his annoyance.

"I did! It's just that you never share anything about Mom with me." Jeannie stated again shifting her tactics. "I just would like to hear from you, how you fell for Mom. What was it about her Dad?"

Jeannie was a clever one. In no time at all, Shane found him self reminiscing about Kim and how they fell in love. He told Jeannie story after story about his beloved Kimberly. By the time they left the restaurant and were back in the limo, Jeannie had gained a new insight into the romance of Kim and Shane Donovan. "I hope I find a love like yours and Moms." Jeannie interrupted.

"I hope you do too. Don't settle for anything less sweetheart and don't let it go." Shane replied.

"There is something I think you ought to know." Jeannie started. "Mom sleeps in the guest room down the hall from Phillip. She doesn't love him Dad and hasn't for quite some time."

Shane had no reply, but the news did make him wonder. There suddenly was an awkward quiet between the two of them as the limo pulled up to Donovan Manor.

"Oh Dad, I just realized. Mom said she was going to call today and I haven't heard from her. Guess I better call her. Good night father. I had a wonderful time tonight." Jeannie remarked and ran upstairs to her room.

Shane checked the answering machine in the study. There was a message from the ISA office in LA asking for his call back. Shane had his cell off all night and thought he better check in with the LA office. "Chief Donovan here, I had a message to call Agent Patterson."

"Yes, Chief Donovan. This is Agent Patterson." He was the man assigned to keep tabs on his family in LA. "You said that you wanted to be notified if anything came up. There's been a matter that crossed my desk earlier, I thought you would want to know."

"Yes, what is it?" Shane replied. "I'll be on the next plane."

Jeannie knocked on the study door and entered. "Dad, I tried calling Mom but she doesn't answer. She never goes anywhere without her cell." Jeannie said a bit worried.

"I just got a call honey and I'm going to supervise a case. I'll be out of town for awhile, I'll call Andrew and arrange for him to come back here and look after you. I'm sorry, but it's an important matter that I have to attend to urgently."

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Jeannie asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LOCATION: LA

It was the longest trip of Shane's life. He didn't know what was happening or had happened to the love of his life. All he knew was she wasn't answering her phone and Agent Patterson had given him a rather disturbing report. He had to go to her, to see for himself she was alright.

Arriving in LA, Shane picked up a rental car and headed for Kim's house. She still wasn't answering her cell and his thoughts were running wild. Shane knew he should check in with the ISA, but he couldn't spare the time until he could talk to Kim himself. Pulling up to the house, everything was quiet, but looking at his watch he remembered it was still early for LA. He didn't care, he had to see Kimberly.

Shane rang the doorbell and waited. There were no signs of anyone stirring inside. Shane rang the doorbell again and again. Phillip, having passed out on the couch the night before, made his way to the door. Opening it, he had a few choice words to say, until he saw Shane standing there. _"This is not what I need right now" _he thought to himself. "Shane, I…huh we, weren't expecting you, is something wrong with the kids?" Phillip asked.

"I'm here to see Kimberly. Can I come in?" Shane trying to keep his temper in check asked Phillip. "I imagine it's still too early for her to be out and about."

"Huh, no, as a matter of fact she's been gone all night. Emergency at the clinic. You remember how that was, don't you?" Phillip said trying to get the upper hand on Shane.

"Oh yes, I remember" Shane said as he pushed his way past Phillip. Reaching in his pocket, Shane pulled out his cell phone and pressed Kimberly's number. Hearing her phone ring, Shane walked into the next room and picked up Kimberly's cell on the bar and turned to Phillip. "Kimberly doesn't go anywhere without her cell. Now do you want to tell me again where Kim is?"

"I told you. She's at the clinic." Phillip said nervously.

"You're lying!" Shane said as he ran upstairs checking all the rooms. Not finding her there he checked the garage and found Kim's car parked inside.

Phillip was screaming at him, asking Shane "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't come in here and, and…"

Shane grabbed Phillip by the collar and pulled him in close till they were face to face, only inches between them. "Kim's car is still here. Where the hell is my wife? I swear if you've done anything to her, I'll…"

"Your wife?" Phillip asked.

"What?" Shane replied realizing what he had just said.

"She's not your wife, she divorced you years ago, remember? And I resent you coming in here accusing me of hurting MY WIFE!" Phillip yelled.

Shane let go of Phillip and regaining control of his temper said, "Where is your…where is Kimberly?"

"My wife, that's pretty funny. She's never really been my wife. Has she? You've always had some kind of hold on her." Phillip said feeling sorry for himself and walking over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Phillip what are you talking about?" Shane seemed puzzled but very interested in what Phillip was saying. "I don't think you really need another drink right now. By the looks of it, you've been on a real binge here." 

"You, you and Kim. I know she loved me at one point in time, but you've always been there, in her heart, in her mind. No matter what I did, it was always you, number one. I couldn't compete with you, you were the love of her life, and don't tell me I can't drink in my own house! Oh yeah that's right, this is yours and Kim's house, isn't it? Tell me Shane, did you buy this house for your children or did you buy it to have another tie to Kimberly? I give up, she's yours, you can have her, she's always been yours anyway." Phillip said realizing it was truly over for him and Kim. "You might as well know, she's filed for divorce, she's leaving me anyway."

"Where is she Phillip?" Shane asked again.

"I don't know where she's gone. We had a little quarrel, I grabbed her by her arm. She told me I was hurting her, I let go, and she walked out, saying she was going for a walk. I haven't seen her since. Honestly, I don't know." Phillip admitted as he poured himself another drink.

"Phillip, Kim doesn't just leave to go for a walk and stay gone all night! Didn't you look for her, didn't you wonder where she was?" Shane questioned, his temper beginning to flare again.

"Frankly, I was glad she left. I passed out, I didn't wake up until you arrived this morning." Phillip admitted.

"Why did she file a TRO on you? Are you in trouble again?" Shane asked.

"I didn't know she did." Phillip answered rubbing his forehead with a terrible hangover. 

Shane asked again "Are you in trouble again?"

Phillip admitted he was gambling again and in over his head. "Yeah, they're after me."

"Phillip, I bailed you out last time. Kimberly deserves better than this and you know it!" Shane told Phillip as he was trying to think of a way to help Kim.

The doorbell rang. As Phillip went to answer the door, Shane sat down at the bar running his hand through his hair, not knowing what to think of Phillip's story and not knowing where Kimberly was. He heard Phillip talking to a man and then he heard the muffled sound of a gun. A gun with a silencer on it, a sound Shane knew all too well. He started to get up and reach for his gun when he heard another shot and felt a bullet enter his back. He hit the floor with a thud and lost consciousness. The gunman at the front door called out to his partner "Dave, are you ok?"

Dave shouted back, "Yeah, it seems our Mr. Collier wasn't alone here. Give me a hand with this guy, will yah?"

Lee walked in the room where Shane lay on the floor and asked "Who the hell is this guy? If Lou finds out we messed this job up, we're dead. Check his wallet, see if he has any ID on him."

Dave checked Shane's pulse and his wallet and told Lee "He's not dead yet, but we've got trouble here. He's some kind of a big wig ISA agent. Donovan, Shane Donovan. Isn't he Mrs. Collier's ex? We've got to get rid of him, and fast."

Dave and Lee picked Shane up and carried him out to Kimberly's car and dumped him in the trunk. Lee told Dave "You shot him, you clean up his mess. I'll check Phillip's pockets for keys."

"Got em" Lee shouted. "You bout done in there? We got to get out of here. We'll dump the body and park the car in south central. A car like that will be stripped clean before morning."

Dave followed as Lee drove Kimberly's car out to the canyons outside LA. Lee threw Shane's wallet and cell phone out the car window over the side of a cliff. Ten miles up the road, Lee and Dave pulled off to the side of the road and dragged Shane's body out of the trunk. They laid him down by the side of the cliff and just as Lee was about to shoot Shane in the head, Dave warned Lee "Forget it man, a car's coming, just roll him down the cliff, we've got to go now!" Lee kicked Shane over the side of the cliff and his body rolled down the cliff about 30-40 feet. They then doubled back into town and parked Kim's car on a south central side street.


End file.
